


Maknae line

by MOMO_THE_HOMO



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOMO_THE_HOMO/pseuds/MOMO_THE_HOMO
Summary: "But if something goes wrong in the future, nothing can erase the beautiful love story that you shared with them."(...)And before falling asleep Dahyun allowed a single tear of joy to escape through her eyes, thinking for a minute if there was something bigger than the love that she feels for the girls at her side.





	Maknae line

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a story in English, so please be kind to me, I'll be correcting future mistakes. It will be a love story among the maknaes, I hope you like it.

  The dark eyes watched the room slowly before closing in a tired sigh, the end of the promotions was the cause of the celebration, but just thinking about the next comeback made the youngest already felt the twinge in the top of her own head.

  However, the room that was initially a source of fatigue today was a strong definition of her home, obviously she always kept a special space for her childhood home, but this one was her room. The same room that watched every little moment, the discoveries, tears, and especially the that they shared. So the choice to just rest at home while the older ones went out to celebrate pleased her with every little fiber of her being, this and the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen.

They.

  '' No Chae, you need to get the oregano. '' Listening to the grunting noise coming from the smallest the oldest girl could only contain her smile as she tried to show a serious look.

  '' cut it out '' and using her agility the short-haired girl turned around and pinned the older one in her arms swinging gaudily through the kitchen as she heard the laughter near her ear, the snack stuck between their bodies was quickly forgotten when the older woman wrapped her arms around the other's neck and placed a soft kiss on her forehead ''let's go''

  With a slight nod of agreement the duo moved to the bedroom between games and laughter, snacks were quickly forgotten as they watched the brunette lying on the bed, one leg dangling out of the mattress as she was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed carrying a calm expression. Chaeyoung felt her body being hugged from behind and allowed herself to rest against the older woman's chest, ''how about we just join her?'' The whisper directly in her ear made a shiver run through her body, and a slight chuckle indicated that the other was well aware of her effect. Quickly she undid the embrace and threw the little packets of cookies into the bed on the side that was occupied only by little puff bears.

  Gently Dahyun leaned her weight on one side of Tzuyu as she pointed to Chaeyoung the other side of the girl, without much effort the older girl was comfortable as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder  leting out a slight chuckle when she realized that Chaeyoung had done the same, however the little one had one leg thrown on the other's hip.

  '' You know, sometimes I wonder how such small people make so much noise '' being quick the youngest just readjusted her arms hugging the two girls against her body as she felt her chest heating up with happiness, and the sound of the two girls grunting only made her smile grow, that was her happiness, no.

That was her love.

4 MONTHS LATER

  It was already dawn when the eldest woke up from her little nap and slipped off the covers quickly, lazily crawling into the kitchen for a glass of water. The mess on the table and in the cabinets only brought her to sigh tired, she would have to deal with it in the morning.

  In the same state of mind she made her way back to the bedroom, however, she carried a small bottle of juice for the girls who were still asleep, but as soon as she entered the room she faced a scene that always paralyzed her. Tzuyu at some point in her sleep embraced a pillow missing the third body, while Chaeyoung was on the edge of the little bed almost in the ground. She wanted to lie down next to them, but she respected the decisions that the youngest had made, afraid that they would be caught, they chose to let the older girl sleep alone. 

  Delicately she pushed the smaller girl until she realized she was not in danger of falling, and pulling out the messy covers of her own  bed she sat in it while still watching the pair in front of her.

  The older girl could not remember the first time she was fascinated by either of them, but she faithfully believed that the little moments they shared helped to build her feelings. Like when she was still a trainee and had as sole and faithful squire her little Chaeyoung. Tzuyu, however, made her entry shortly thereafter. Remembering precisely the moment Dahyun couldn't help but let out a nostalgic sigh.

**** **_It was midweek and the rapper duo was walking quietly into the practice room when they entered, however, they were shocked by the presence of a new girl, her flawless posture and the huge coat showed her beauty but they did not hide the nervousness in her face. Realizing that it was a new girl the older one introduced herself with a huge smile on her face and the usual energy, not expecting to be just ignored by the other._ ** **_Chaeyoung_ ** **_having a strong protective instinct even though she was not the eldest_ ** **_,_ ** **_just stood in front of her_ ** **_dubu_ ** **_as she stared at the tall girl with a serious expression._ **

**** **_The pair watched as the older woman wearily pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to the other two. ''This is_ ** **_Tzuyu_ ** **_a new trainee, she still has not mastered the Korean completely so do not disturb her, JYP orders''. Unlike what the youngest had expected the room was filled with silence for a while,_ ** **_Dahyun_ ** **_and_ ** **_Chaeyoung_ ** **_felling a small pang in the chest just thinking about the situation of the other girl, alone, without dominating the language and away from her own family._ **

**** **_'' I_ ** **_am_ ** **** **_Chaeyoung_ ** **** **_and_ ** **** **_this_ ** **** **_is_ ** **** **_Dahyun_ ** **_'_ ** **_'_ ** **** **** **_To_ ** **** **_the_ ** **** **_surprise_ ** **** **_of_ ** **** **_all_ ** **** **_the_ ** **** **_little_ ** **_girl_ ** **_took_ ** **** **_the_ ** **_lead_ ** **_and_ ** **** **_addressed_ ** **** **_to_ ** **** **_the_ ** **** **_other_ ** **_in a_ ** **_gentle_ ** **** **_and_ ** **** **_slow_ ** **** **_manner_ ** **** **_hoping_ ** **** **_she_ ** **** **_could_ ** **** **_understand_ ** **_it._ ** **_Completing_ ** **** **_her_ ** **** **_friend's_ ** **** **_action_ ** **_,_ ** **_the_ ** **** **_older_ ** **_girl_ ** **_took_ ** **_a_ ** **_small_ ** **_chocolate_ ** **_from_ ** **** **_her_ ** **** **_pocket_ ** **** **_and_ ** **** **_reached_ ** **_out_ ** **_toward_ ** **** **_Tzuyu_ ** **** **_with_ ** **_a_ ** **_gentle_ ** **** **_smile_ ** **** **_on_ ** **** **_her_ ** **_face._ **

**** **_After_ ** **** **_that_ ** **** **_day_ ** **** **_Dahyun_ ** **** **_could_ ** **** **_see_ ** **** **_the_ ** **** **_change_ ** **_in_ ** **_her_ ** **** **_routines_ ** **_,_ ** **_after_ ** **** **_each_ ** **** **_day_ ** **** **_of_ ** **_training_ ** **_the_ ** **** **_three_ ** **** **_gathered_ ** **_in a_ ** **_practice_ ** **** **_room_ ** **** **_and_ ** **** **_often_ ** **** **_just_ ** **** **_sat_ ** **_in_ ** **_silence_ ** **** **_enjoying_ ** **** **_the_ ** **** **_shared_ ** **** **_moment_ ** **_._ **

  Sighing the blonde resumed her memories, the noise at the door and muffled laughter indicated the arrival of her unnies. Predicting that someone could enter the room at any moment she just turned her attention to the younger ones hoping to not  find them in a compromising position.

  '' Dahyun-ahh what are you doing awake now hummh '' satisfied that she have guessed that some one would come in their room, she suppressed a smile as she felt the older woman entering the room without bothering to make a noise, like a real gatuna, she felt when her unnie's hands rolled in her waist and her head start to reast on her shoulder in a caring way.  

  '' Nothing  unnie ''

  "You should stay with me then," the hot breath against her neck and the smell of alcohol indicated that the rosy girl was not in her normal state, which was even more dangerous.

  "You know, they make a beautiful couple." Even if it was not her intention, the older woman had managed to touch the subject that was bothering her in the past few months, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were careless and even more unlucky to be caught kissing in their bedroom by Sana, who had entered the room without knocking on the door, in a few minutes the whole house already knew about what had happened.

  At the moment the three with the nerves in the flower of the skin they only watched the assumptions that the others made about the couple being formed by the youngest, but at no time they thought to bring the blonde as a part of the story which only left a bitter taste in her mouth. she was kept as a dirty secret.

  ''Tzuyu always had a special affection for Chae'' and feeling the movement at her side she slowly turned her head, just in time to see Nayeon licking her dry lips as she stared at the young woman in a convinced way, almost as if she knew something ''what do you think Dahyun? ''

  ''I think Momo unnie just called you to share a bath with her. '' Feeling sad the younger spoke the first lie that came into her mind as she got up from the bed and pushed the older woman through the door.

                                                                              (You think you know all about it   
                                                                                    Then it seems you are wrong)

   Realizing that she was once again in the hall, she headed back to the kitchen and leaned against the sink sadly, she was tired of hiding, and especially tired of being left out, of course she wondered why Tzuyu was always more affectionate with Chaeyoung but she never cared much more about that because at the end of the day when they were alone the younger girl lay with both of them on her chest always in the most affectionate way, but when the other two have denied telling the truth about they relationship to the rest of the group, with the excuse that the other girls need more time to digest the situation the blonde could do nothing but feeling being put aside.

   Leaning her hands on the counter, she allowed the sadness to invade her for a moment, from the beginning she had full notion that this kind of relationship would be difficult, but being excluded had never crossed her mind. Sensing the sudden presence on her back, the blonde jumped in shock and turned quickly, Tzuyu was there in her pajamas, and her soft, yet serious expression, Dahyun missed the sweet maknae who always looked at her with a pure smile. For a while the older girl allowed herself to examine the woman in front of her, from the messy brown hair that formed little waves at her tips, to the makeup-free face that only increased her natural beauty. 

  "I listened Nayeon" when the brunette finally decided to break the silence Dahyun just stared back at her, Tzuyu had never been a person of many words, but the blond girl understood what she wanted to say behind this sentence, however the older one needed more than that at that moment, so she just leaned her back against the counter as she crossed her arms against her chest, choosing to leave the silence as a response.

  '' Dahyun I do not know what to say '' the weak whisper filled the air. 

   '' What's going on here? '' The soft, sleep-pounding voice broke the heavy weather; when they turned their eyes to the top of the kitchen, they found a Chaeyoung staring at them in a confused way with her adorably messy short hair.

  Feeling the heavy weather being restored once more the blonde watched calmly the way the little girl walked until she was right in front of her.

  '' We feel very sorry unnie '' this time however Dahyun could feel the force in Tzuyu's words '' This will never happen again'' trying to suppress a smile she looked at the little tomboy who had completed the phrase of the younger.

  Still not knowing what to answer she remained in her original position until she felt two strong arms pinning her against the counter, Tzuyu leaned slightly until she laid her head against the blonde's shoulder, gently breathing against her neck, In her other side the little girl approached herself, ducking into the arms of the taller one as she placed small kisses on Dahyun's shoulder.

  Beginning to lose control of her body, she allowed one of her arms to caress Chaeyoung's hair while the other infiltrated in Tzuyu's pajamas, the chaste kisses began to climb dangerously up the silky neck, depositing tiny sucks in the areas where they knew would be more sensitive, always pulling a little moan from the older woman's mouth. 

  Dahyun felt her body starting to get hot, for months she did not feel the lips of the younger ones and the smile that she was felling against her skin only indicated that things could get even better. 

  "What is going on here?" Dahyun wondered for a moment how the same phrase could bring such different reactions, in all that time she had never really witnessed the Maknae's real agility, Chaeyoung in a second was near the table while Tzuyu had bent her body, pretending to drink a glass of water.

  Dahyun feeling what was about to happen just relaxed her posture and looked up to find a adorably confused Jihyo and a terribly serious Mina at the entrance of the kitchen, contrary to what she was expecting the penguin was the first to repeat the question.

  Chaeyoung and Tzuyu responded at the same time quickly '' nothing unnie ''.

  ''What do you mean with nothing? half a minute ago you two were on Dahyun's neck" This time the question was asked quickly by the leader of the group, feeling a bead of sweat running down her face. The blonde waited patiently for the response of the other two, with her fists aimed at the side of her body and her chest exploding with need to scream out loud what was really going on, yet she would never allow herself to tell the truth that  seemed to scare the younger ones so much.

  ''Nothing happened unnie''

''Ahh Jihyo unnie, the fatigue must really be affecting you, we were just talking. ''

                                                                           (Caught, torn, and pulled apart   
                                                                                     This love is like wildfire)

  She could not deny that a small part of her being really was expecting it and was prepared for this answer, but this was no consolation for the strong pain she felt in her chest, she was tired of being denied repeatedly.

   The next thing she noticed was Jihyo rushing the younger ones into the bedroom while Mina was leaning against the kitchen table.

  "Let's go unnie," the small tone of voice caught her attention. Chaeyoung stood in front of her with her hand outstretched and a sorry look on her face, on the other side of the room Tzuyu stared at her in the same way, and that was how she would always give in to the younger ones, even if her heart was broken into small pieces.

   "I'll stay with her for a while," the cold voice was a surprise to the three girls who were still in the kitchen, Mina left her old post and walked quietly until reaching the small tofu stopping at her side with arms crossed and a serious pose. For a moment Dahyun could swear to see sparks between Mina and Tzuyu while Chaeyoung still gave her the same pleading look.

  "I know the truth," the Japanese's always low tone seemed to have gained tremendous power as she drew three pairs of frightened eyes.

  "There is no truth," Tzuyu's broken voice clearly contradicted her words, but only her insistence on keeping the facade with Chaeyoung just witnessing everything without verbalizing was enough to bring a hurricane to Dahyun's chest.

                                                                                                     (Like wildfire)

  '' HOW YOU HAVE THE COURAGE OF DOING THIS TO ME ''

  The nightly silence of the house had been severely torn with the tearful cry, unable to contain her anger the youngest suspended her body with intent to face the other two, until she was stopped by two soft arms at her waist, Mina helding her against her body.

   Within a few seconds the kitchen was again filled, Jihyo, Nayeon and Sana carried confused and worried expressions on their faces, the scene witnessed however did not allow room for any other emotion, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were standing in shock while Mina held in her arms a red Dahyun from crying and anger.

  "What's going on here for God's sake," Jihyo asked in a high-pitched voice, concern covering her entire facial expression, of course she had seen small fights among the group members, but she had never witnessed such a shaken Dahyun .

  ''Say what's going on here'' the blonde's voice was again directed to the younger ones as she struggled with Mina's grip on her body, the veins leaping around her neck only showing the little girl's growing anger

   For a full minute the kitchen was filled with silence, being cut only by the blonde's occasional hiccups, feeling the heavy air that cut through the atmosphere, the older ones just kept on as viewers ready to intervene at any moment.

  ''Dahyun I ... '' everyone's eyes landed on Chaeyoung, the smaller one however was not able to continue her sentence.  

  ''SAY IT''

  ''there is nothing to say'' the whisper shared by the two maknaes was all that the older girl had needed to have the rest of her heart broken, she had been patient during all this time, had watched with hopeful eyes every time she had been denied and mostly ignored but had also reached her limit.

  ''Dahyun, talk to me'' Nayeon's voice brought her back to reality, her tone sweet and concerned.

  "That's what I've been for you two all this time, A FUCKIN NOTHING?" The scream this time came stronger as well as the tears, automatically Chaeyoung reached out a hand trying  to reach the face of the other girl until she was stopped abruptly by a look.

  '' Dahyun please calm down'' Sana used her sweetest tone as she bent down to the line of sight of her lovely maknae. 

 ''They fucked with me''

'' Dahyun no, '' Tzuyu spoke quickly, regretting it instantly as soon as she met the other's girl gaze. 

 

''Dahyun ''

'' THAT'S WHAT YOU TWO ARE SO AFRAID?'' More footsteps are heard along the corridor until they show Momo and Jeongyeon in the same state of confusion

  '' That's enough, Chaeyoung, tell me what the hell is going on, '' Jihyo asked again, only this time using her strongest leader voice, the authoritarian pose, however, did nothing to hide the worried looks she was giving to the girl who was still crying painfully, she had never witnessed such a scene before and and her heart clenched in sorrow

  "They fucked with me," the same sentence, but this time it was possible to notice the lack of strength in the girl, her body was projected forward and only the dancer's body  prevented her from reaching the ground

  ''They were girlfriends'' for the first time Mina got in the middle of the discussion, carrying a look of discomfort on her face. Tension filled half the girls there, while the other half still had a confused expression on her face.

''It's not your role to say that.'' The maknae's spiteful voice was answered with a serious look from the leader.

 ''Ohh, you three were in the same relationship '' Jihyo's clear voice attracted attention quickly, after a minute of silence her face was pure surprise and shock, as was all the other girls in the room, so they clearly remembered the obvious moments where the Maknaes shared a clear tension, or the frequency wit they were caught doing something suspicious.

  '' We were scared. '' Chaeyoung's tearful voice attracted attention again, and even though Nayeon felt her heart cut through with the scene, she was quicker to walk up to Dahyun ignoring the other two.

  '' And how do you think she was all this time? '' Surprising all, Mina addressed herself to the younger ones for the first time in her life in an angry way, the body in her arms was soft and the way Nayeon sighed worriedly with the state of they little tofu did not indicate any good news.

'' that's enough for today, please go back to your rooms Chaeyoung and Tzuyu I'll accompany you, we need to talk for a minute '' Jihyo returned to her position and stared at the two girls in front of her tiredly.

'' She's coming now or ... '' Tzuyu's speech had been abruptly interrupted.

  '' She will not share the room with one of you, can you see her condition or are you two scared too? '' Sana's harsh speech again tightened the tension inside the kitchen, for the first time they all witnessed a break in the harmony of the group, the Japanese could not help her tone  seeing her little angel practically fainted in the arms of her best friend.

  '' Sana, control yourself '' for the first time Jeongyeon spoke as she stood in front of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu in a protective stance. The tension however only increased with the possibility of each member choosing a side in this fight.

'' Momo can sleep in Mina's bed while I stay in the maknae's room, '' Jeongyeon continued as she looked worriedly between Chaeyoung and Dahyun, although the smaller one was obviously wrong the older one could not help feeling sorry for the condition of her small no-jam.

                                                                       (I don't know why, I don't know why   
                                                                              We need to break so hard   
                                                                        I don't know why we break so hard)

   "Tomorrow when all of them are composed, we'll talk about it," Jihyo's calm but strong tone left no room for questioning, so the next few minutes were composed of Momo, Sana, and Nayeon lovingly caressing Dahyun's hair, the smallest had calmed herself with her head now hidden in Mina's neck that still held her tight against her own chest.

   "I'll take her to the bedroom, could you get some clothes for her in the meantime?" Jihyo headed for Mina shortly after the older ones departed, her gaze now skimming the Japanese's face in an attentive manner. 

 '' Of course unnie ''

  Mina watched attentively as Jihyo wrapped her arms around Dahyun's waist and even though the younger one was already in a position to walk alone the leader bent down again and picked up the smaller one in her arms singing a lullaby for her.

  If the opaque eyes were any indication of the state of the soul of the blonde, the Japanese feared with her life the true state of mind of the girl. Still lost in thought, she walked to the maknaes room and stood for a moment gathering the courage to enter it,after a few meninutes she ended up opening the door calmly, and even though she was already waiting for the worst, she could not help the surprise that hit her body.

  Chaeyoung was lying in Jeongyeon's arms and it was possible to hear her heavy cry on the other side of the room, while Tzuyu was standing on her back until she was alerted by the new presence in the room.

  '' Unnie, I was going to give it to you '' when the youngest turned Mina could not help her shock, heavy tears running down her cheeks and her low gaze only complemented her absolute state of desolation.

  Chaeyoung and Tzuyu even carrying the title of maknaes of the group were also recognized by the apparent emotional force, so in all this time the Japanese girl only witnessed the tears of the duo three times but on none of the occasions with that strength and emotion.

  "This is her favorite pajamas, and when she is very sad she can only sleep with this bear, and so does she.." the younger girl continued her babbling as she held the belongings in her hands.

  "Unnie," the pleading tone of Chaeyoung attracted the attention of the Japanese quickly, her body still being held, the tomboy had just raised her head in a pleading request.

  '' Sorry Chaeng but this is not my duty '' predicting that the little girl would ask for an apology the brunette just gathered Dahyun's belongings and hurriedly left the room

 

                                                                            (Broken glass, no reflection   
                                                                              Take me to a place I believe in   
                                                                                    Lost my way, lost all reason) 

   '' Dahyun baby, look at me. '' When they reached the bedroom, the blonde felt her body being deposited on the double bed slowly, Jihyo was standing in front of her with an attentive look. After sitting up in bed tiredly attending at the other's request, she felt the older woman's hands pull up her sweater over her body.

  '' Jihyo here '' Mina's soft voice broke the silence in the room, then without saying anything else the younger one watched as the Japanese joined the leader, her hands also delicate sliding the pajamas down her torso while the older one of the three slid a shorts on her legs quickly.

  After changing the clothes of the youngest, they adjusted the blankets on the bed and laid her down carefully, after the explosion in the kitchen the blonde had retreated into a small ball that only stared at the walls of the room with a lifeless look.

                                                       (Oh, brother, we'll go deeper than the ink   
                                                                 Beneath the skin of our tattoos   
                                                            Though we don't share the same blood   
                                                 You're my brother and I love you, that's the truth)  

   However, when Jihyo got up from the bed Dahyun showed the first sign of life, her body rose very quickly and her eyes went wet again when they looked for the eldest.

  "Please don't go," her voice broke and her head tilted to the left, her gaze still lost, but now it glowed sadly with the slightest possibility of being left there alone, her other hand entwined strongly with Mina's.

  '' Mina will stay with you all the time I promise, '' Jihyo assured her after leaning back on the bed to gently caress the other's hair, even witch her chest sanking into the desire to remain with the blonde in front of her. The brunette knew of her responsibilities not only as a leader but also as a friend.

  When the realization hit the youngest Dahyun was quick to release Jihyo, even if her interior was destroyed she knew the commitment of the older, and friendship was also about it, balance the difficult decisions and be next to the person when they needs you the most.

  Raising her hand quickly, she grabbed Jihyo's collar and pulled the brunette's body against hers, feeling her shock she allowed herself to smile for the first time, her warm arms were soon against her waist and even if they were nearly the same height  Dahyun could not help but feel that the embrace of the other was the largest and sweetest in the world.

  After remaining in the embrace for a while Dahyun released the leader more calmly and watched as she left the room waving with a small smile. After a few seconds she could feel Mina's chest against her back and her soft scent of flowers, soon  her soft arms wrapped around her and pulled her against the soft mattress to ensure the little girl was comfortable in her arms. 

  "I'm here," was all she said in a quiet whisper, and Dahyun did not need anything else, her relationship with Mina never required long dialogues so when she turned to face the Japanese, she was with a soft expression, fingers digging into her blond hair, seeking for comfort.

'' Now, you just need to put out ''

   And that was all Dahyun needed to put out all the pain she felt at the moment, all the grudges and all the pain she had kept in her chest in the last few months, and especially the cry of homesickness when she remembered the old moments. Her hands gripping the Japanese's shirt agonizingly and her strong cry twisting  the toes of her foot, she was sure it was possible to hear the noise in the other rooms but in any moment they had been interrupted, all she heard was the kind voice of Mina singing for her a lullaby.

  When morning came Dahyun was quick to realize that now it was she who held the other girl in his arms.

   


  ''awake?" the soft voice of the Japanese woke her from her thoughts, after turning around with the elegance that only a ballerina could possess, her hands were quickly directed to the blonde's cheek, a desire she always kept in her chest, after appreciating the affection given by the Japanese, dahyun went to the bathroom to take care of her personal hygiene and returned quickly into the arms of the girl who was waiting for her in bed.

 ''How did you know?"

''Your breathing changes during sleep ''  Taking advantage of the opportunity, Dahyun studied the older woman to the smallest detail, her black hair softly messed up during the night, her soft, white skin, the moles the Korean woman admired so much, and Mina's kindly and welcoming eyes.

   "It would be so much easier if I loved you and you loved me." The blonde said calmly and smiled as she noticed the other girl's embarrassment. Dahyun knew the feelings of the girl lying in her arms by the leader of the group and although she knew that the older Korean returned the feelings of the Japanese, Dahyun had witnessed even without wanting the moment in which Jihyo denied the confession of the dancer, and mainly the moment in which the older woman moved away from Mina holding a sob against her hand.

 

   "I'll let Sana and Momo know about it "  the other girl joked slowly as she tried to calm the blush on her cheeks. 

 '' They would not believe ''

   After a long minute where they both just took advantage of the silence Dahyun created the courage to ask what was bothering her chest

   ''How did you know?'' Stopping to take a deep breath for a few seconds trying to calm the desperate beating of her heart, she addressed to the Japanese again,'' How did you know about my relationship with them? ''

  '' How could I not know? '' Noticing the questioning look she had received, she continued witch her low, quiet tone. 

  ''It was more than clear the feeling that you three shared, the touches, the stares of possession and jealousy, and especially the way you three treat each other ''

  '' But how the others never noticed? ''

  '' They may not have noticed, or were afraid to recognize the relationship ''

   "If that was the case, they will not need to recognize anything now." Putting a forced smile on her face, Dahyun left Mina's arms delicately and stood up, looking around the room for some clothes

  '' What are you going to do? '' The Japanese woman asked curiously as she watched the blond girl rummaging through Momo's clothes.

  '' I really do not want to think about it right now '' finding the sweatshirt she was looking for, the Korean woman quickly removed her blouse and turned in time to see Mina's cheeks flushing as she stared at her body.

  ''Unnie''

  "I may be in love with Jihyo, but I still have desires okay?" And when the Japanese woman finally realized what she had said, her body shrank quickly and her hands hid her red face.

  Dahyun let out a genuine smile for the first time as she looked at her playfully.

  "I'll let Sana and Momo know that," she repeated the Japanese's speech, and then sat on the bed staring at her, her smile quickly fading when she realized what she would have to face when she walked out the door.

  "Come on, I'll stay with you all the time," when Mina noticed the youngest's concern, she stood up and stood beside her as she reached out for her hand.

  Gathering her strength, Dahyun grabbed the older woman's hand and began to walk, but even with the other's support, her body was still softly hidden, last night's memories invaded her mind and she felt sinking more into shame and sadness every moment.

  She awoke from her thoughts in a frightened way when she felt a pair of arms griping tightly around her waist, Momo held her possessively as she buried her face in the blonde's neck as she sniffed at her scent. Lost in her thoughts, she had not realized that they were already in the kitchen, afraid of what she could find, she raised her eyes in a small way and found Sana and Nayeon in front of her and Jihyo and Mina talking in a corner.

  ''That's enough Momo, it's my turn now '' Dahyun heard Sana voice, still shocked the blonde had no time to sit down because by the next minute she was already engulfed between Nayeon and Sana .

  After a call or two from the leader the girls finally let go of the maknae as they gazed at her affectionately.

   Feeling her chest tighten again, the Korean woman could not keep tears from flowing into her eyes. Even with the whole bomb exploding, she can not help but feel her heart warm thanks to the love she received from her unnies, so in a timid way she murmured a thank you.

   The next thing she noticed was that she was back in the arms of a Momo who looked at her in a worried way. "You know, it looks better on you than on me," feeling the whisper in her ear she turned her face to the dancer that now was staring at her sweatshirt in the girl's body with a big smile.

   After receiving the affection offered by the older ones Dahyun turned to the tables while watching her unnies preparing the breakfast, even with the moment of earlier it was possible to feel the heavy air in the kitchen, and even realizing the concern of her members, the blonde could not avoid her blank stare on the floor.

  Frowning when she realized that Jeongyeon was entering the kitchen, the Korean woman decided to shake her head and talk to the older ones while she still had time

  "I humm," she began hesitantly but stopped at the same moment when they all looked at her, feeling a hand holding her's she glanced to her left hand and saw Momo staring at her with an encouraging smile.

   "I'd like to apologize for yesterday, for the screams and for causing concern". for a second the kitchen was filled with an uncomfortable silence until it was occupied again by the voice of Jihyo.

  '' Don't you dare to apologize for it, we're friends ''  Even with the words of the leader, the youngest still felt her chest tight in discomfort until she felt again the voice of Momo in her ear in a whisper.

  ''We're here, I'm here, please do not blame yourself for that'' and holding her chin in a gentle manner the dancer turned her face to face her eyes in a loving way ''None of this was your fault, we love you''.

   And when the Japanese pulled her into a tight hug Dahyun couldn't help the shiver that took her body when she listened to the next words of the brunette ''I love you and I will always protect you ''

                                                                (You where looking for another way out   
                                                                         Try to fix these broken things   
                                                                          All we had were fragments)

    After a few seconds still resting against Momo, she noticed the tension rising in the kitchen as soon as they were all silent, her heart missed a beat and her body froze with the possibility of who she would meet if she lifted her face. Such an act, however, was not necessary, the strong scent of vanilla and the faint cought that invaded her senses were strong marks of the girl.

  Feeling the comforting grip of the ballerina in her hand Dahyun decided to gather all courage into her being and raise her head, at some point she would have to meet the younger girl and would rather do it now since she was in the company of the older ones.

   At the same time she felt regret kicking hard in her stomach, Chaeyoung was standing awkwardly at the kitchen door, her hair was wet and extremely messy indicating the recent shower, yet the reason for her sadness came as she stared into the face of the younger, the dark, deep dark circles under her eyes contrasted with the oddly pale skin of her face, but her eyes were the part of herself that most clamored for attention, her always serene gaze was now staring at her with pain and regret.

  ''Chae, I made you coffee'' Nayeon was the first to cut the silence, but still uncomfortably.

  When she felt Momo tense at her side, she quickly sought the cause of her discomfort, Tzuyu had stopped a little behind Chaeyoung, but unlike the smaller one her posture was stiff and serious, her hair tied in a messy ponytail, accentuating her lovely ears.

   "This isn't Dahyun sweatshirt?" Sana asked in a curious way, only then did the smaller girl notice and glanced over at the girl, the sweatshirt that stood at least three times larger in her body fit perfectly the taller one, but the only problem was that the shirt was hers and Dahyun had stolen it because it smelled like Tzuyu.

   When the Japanese woman did not get an answer to her question, the tense air surrounding them seemed to double, she watched Tzuyu slowly walk to the sink for a glass and felt a shiver run down her spine as she met her gaze with hers, they were terribly sad and lifeless.

   ''Tzuyu and Chaeyoung eat something, we'll talk later.'' Jihyo's strong tone left no doubt even if I wanted to run back into the room and snuggle into any of the unnies that were available to hug me.

   ''Can not we talk about it later?'' Dahyun said when she noticed that after fifteen long minutes they were all fed and Jihyo had just sat in the chair in a more comfortable way as if expecting someone to speak first.

   "Look, Dahyun I really understand why you want to leave this conversation for later," Jihyo began quietly but quickly stopped when she noticed that the blonde was about to make a break. "Yes, I know you deserve some time to think, but in a few days we will have to attend an event and it will be impossible with this tension, '' she continued softly.

   When she noticed the silence at the table, she sighed tiredly and spoke again. ''Look, you are my girls, so I can not allow this to continue, please just talk, I'm not asking you to make a decision here and immediately, but I do not think things can continue as they were yesterday''.

    "Do not you think the wounds are still very 'fresh'?" Nayeon quickly asked the leader.  

   ''The problem is, it will always be easier to heal a wound than a scar ''

    When the leader finished her sentence she could see that each one was lost in their own thoughts, looking questioningly at each other Jihyo stood in her foot signaling that they should leave.

   "Stay, please," the broken voice caught everyone's attention, Tzuyu had spoken for the first time, and the husky tone of her voice indicated that she had been crying for hours.

   "For now, at least, you all deserve explanations as well," Chaeyoung completed the younger one, the state of his voice however was the same as that of the other girl.

   Feeling the irony of the situation Dahyun can not help shaking her head softly, gaining in response a squeeze from Momo and her voice whispering in her ear.

   '' At least listen to what they're going to say. ''

  "Why?" The blonde asked in a low, insecure way, shrinking her body even more against the brunette at her side.

  '' We were scared''  Perceiving the wave of feelings that began to consume her, Dahyun could not prevent an ironic laughter from escaping between her lips.

   ''And how did you guys think I was?'' She replied quickly, staring at the other two seriously and hurtly.

  ''Why were you scared?'' Mina intruded for the first time on the conversation with her low but attentive tone. Tzuyu sighed quickly and rubbed her hands against her face violently, stopping only at the touch of Jihyo against her arm.

   "We noticed how some of you changed your behavior when Sana found out about me and Tzuyu, we were terrified of imagining how you would treat us if you found out the whole truth." Chaeyoung continued, however, her gaze fixed on Dahyun, even if the older one did not correspond.

   ''This is bullshit'' Nayeon exclaimed clearly as she raised an arm, starting a war of looks with the youngest of the group.

   "How can you say that when you and Jeongyeon were the ones that changed the most?" Tzuyu said in an angry tone as she pointed a finger at the older woman.

   '' Are you calling me a homophobic? '' Jeongyeon turned extremely annoyed to the younger one with her face furrowed in confusion. 

   '' If your hearing is working, you'll know that's what I just said, '' the maknae responded quickly and acidly.

   ''We are not going to solve this through ignorance, jeong and Nayeon want to say something? '' Jihyo interrupted Tzuyu as she turned to the older duo.

   "I never treated any of you differently, and I'm pretty sure none of the girls would do  that either," Nayeon addressed to the younger ones earnestly with a stern look on her face.

   ''Chae, I held you all night while you cried, do you really think I would be able to do this if I had some kind of prejudice?'' By the time Jeongyeon finished her speech everyone at the table realized how the little girl shrugged, even if they all had a strong connection, it was more than noticeable that Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon shared a special connection and so Dahyun felt a slight discomfort at the thought  that their friendship could be shaken.

   ''We had a talk the night I found out about the two of you'' Sana spoke for the first time as she straightened her posture in the chair, looking ready for a big speech. 

   ''Dahyun was in the room with you two, that's why she don't know nothing about it '' she clarified softly at the curious look of the blonde.

   "Of course we discussed the changes this would bring, but at no time did we think that was a bad thing."

   "That's why you must have thinked that there have been changes in our behavior." Mina entered the conversation again, lovingly caressing Dahyun's back, trying to calm the younger one.   


   "Of course we made some changes, Sana tried to moderate the flirtation she was addressing to you two, and like any other couple we thought you two would like some privacy, so we started knocking on the doors before we came in and whenever possible we thought you would like some moments together and alone''

   When Mina finished her speech Chaeyoung leaned her head against her hand and hid her face, while Tzuyu had just lowered her gaze to the table uncomfortably. The maknae felt the weight of the world doubled on her shoulders, she could not read the signs and in the midst of her fear she had removed one of the lover's of her life and accused her best friends of something terrible.

  '' Please forgive me ''   

    ''I'm so sorry''

    The apology came in a shamed and sheepish way, being answered only by the quiet smiles and nods of the older ones.

   ''You could humm'' Dahyun let go of the dancer and began to speak lowly by alternating the gaze between the girls at the table. But before she could finish her sentence Jihyo had already gotten up while signaling that the others should do the same.

   "Arrange that hair of your's or the only thing you're going to regain will be a nightmare," Jeongyeon said as she ran her hand over Chaeyoung's hair, gently tugging at them, it was her way of saying they were on good terms.

                                                  (Something's gotta give, something's gotta breack                                                                     But all I do is give and all you do is take)

   For a  few minutes the table fell into a disturbing silence, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were seated in front of a Dahyun who only stared thoughtfully at the table, noticing the seriousness on the elder's face the pair just settled into the silence.

   
   '' You know, the first time I kissed you, I felt like my whole soul was coming out of my body'' the blonde began quietly, seeking for the first time eye contact with the younger girl staring deep into her as she spoke 

   ''and the first time I kissed you, I discovered the real meaning of protection and passion'' she turned her gaze to Tzuyu staring at her in the same way.

   ''So I started to wonder what I had done wrong four months ago to lose both of you at the same time ''

   ''You did not.'' Before Tzuyu had the chance to speak, Dahyun just raised her hand in a mute request for silence.   


   "I was so destroyed during this time, that all I had left was to accept that every day you would distance yourselves even more," without the strength to continue to speak the older woman stopped for a minute realizing only at this moment the tears that rolled along her face, drawing a sharp breath, she noticed that Chaeyoung's cheeks were as wet as her and Tzuyu was struggled against her own watery eyes.

   "And I tried to talk about it, every fucking opportunity I had I tried," the ripped voice of pain and indignation was the only sound inside the house, the once-great kitchen now seemed to shrink more at every minute.

   "I could barely touch you," feeling a more intense wave of tears, she leaned her face against her hands, trying to catch her breath, all while listening to the snores of the other two girls.

   
   '' And because I love you two so much that I say I can't go on ... '' 

   "No, no Dahyun, please don't," Chaeyoung's alarmed tone and the sound of her crying only tightened the blonde's heart.

   "Please forgive me, forgive us, we love you so much," Tzuyu said tearfully and widened her eyes when she realized that the younger girl had got up and walked towards her until she took the chair next to her. Even as she respected her space, she leaned down until she laid her forehead against the blonde's cheek, whispering, "I love you."

   The blonde allowed her body to soften as she listened to the brunette and a feel minutes later she felt that Chaeyoung had sat in the other chair and buried her face in her neck while a hand gripped tightly in her sweater for fear that the eldest would escape from her embrace.

   ''I love you'' the words came out in a strong and confident way, even with the sobbing that disturbed the minor's speech.

   ''Please just give us a chance to arrange it all'' she continued softly as she sank her nose on the soft white skin, sucking the aroma of the older one in need.

                                                          (Hurry and paint me with only your scent   
                                                         So it can’t be erased so no one else but you   
                                                                                             Can draw in my heart)

 

   For the next few seconds Dahyun allowed herself to think about the situation. She faithfully believed that if she decided to end up the relationship in the future she would find someone else, but she believed with her life that she would never love another person as she loved the two girls, no one would be able to fill her heart the way the younger ones did and above all no one would make her happy as they did. The love they shared was too strong to be broken in this way, so with a relieved sigh she decided she would give them one more chance. Hell, she would give to them all the chances to fulfill the promise they had made together years ago, one day they would build a large family with three children and several dogs in a large backyard.

  "I'm going to need some time to heal and heal our relationship," after finishing her sentence the first thing she saw was Tzuyu's face in front of her with a huge smile on her face and her eyes practically closed. The brightness the youngest presented even with the tears running and the tired expression caused an excessively fast beat in the blonde's heart.

  On the other hand, Chaeyoung had just wrapped an arm around the older woman's waist as she sobbed harder in her neck, but this time in pure relief.

  After taking advantage of the moment for a few minutes, Dahyun pulled the smallest face of her neck and delicately wiped the tears that ran down her cheek, being watched all the time with extreme adoration and love, after realizing that the little cub was well the older woman turned and repeated the process in Tzuyu, this time facing the brown orbs filled with love and affection.

  "We'll love you the right way now, you deserve it," Tzuyu's voice caught her attention and for the first time in a long time she allowed herself to smile without worry.

  "Can I hug you?" she listened to the shy, half-hearted tone and turned around, finding Chaeyoung standing beside her with the eyes of a lost puppy. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the girl and especially as she noticed the changes that would occur in her relationship.

   Unable to contain her desire, she rose and engulfed the little girl in her arms, the similar heights allowed the blonde to dip her head in the neck of the younger while Chaeyoung did the same, being one of the oldest parts that attracted Chaeyoung attention the most.

  After separating reluctantly, Dahyun turned around in time to find a red-cheeked Tzuyu, her gaze disconcerted, and she said nothing, she just raise her arms letting the younger girl engulf her body in her arms, pressing her firmly against her chest, almost lifting her body from the floor.

  ''So now that you've solved this at least in parts I'd like to ask you a question'' getting scared with the new voice, Tzuyu turned her face with a murderous look as she released her little tofu. Jeongyeon was leaning against the kitchen door with Sana at her side, and the older woman's smile indicated that the question she had in mind would be great.

  ''Have you ever kissed?'' She said in an extremely curious way, ignoring the coughs coming from her back indicating that the other girls were also in the hallway.

  "What?" Listening to the confused voice, Dahyun turned in time to see Chaeyoung's frowning face, smiling a little, allowing herself to admire the younger one.

  "I do not know if your lack of humor has also altered your memory, but if you does not remember Sana caught me kissing Chaeyoung," the maknae replied sourly, still resentful of having her moment with Dahyun broken.

   ''Nahh'' waving her hand without a concern in the world Jeongyeon still kept the smile on her face not being shaken to hear the comment of the youngest ''What I want to know is if you ever had a triple kiss''

  Laughing out loud at the extremely red face of the three maknaes, Jeongyeon allowed herself to leave the kitchen victoriously even though her waist ached with Jihyo and Nayeon's squeeze for being according to them 'indelicate'.

   Across the room you could see the leader of the group with a huge smile of relief on her face, even if she knew that the three younger ones would still go through a long process until they returned to what they were before, the older woman could not avoid the pride that had invaded her chest, mainly when she noticed that the playful atmosphere of the group was slowly returning to its place.

   ''Is my dubu sleeping with me now?'' When she heard Momo's husky voice and pair of arms along her waist, Dahyun could not help but notice the expression of the younger ones falling slowly.

  "Momoring," Chaeyoung said softly as a small child, even though she felt her chest burning with jealousy at the proximity of the two, the younger girl did not feel on the right to choose for her tofu, not without recover her heart once more.

  "Mina unnie already had to leave her room yesterday, the best she can do is continue sleeping with Dahyun," Tzuyu tried to say nonchalantly as she turned her gaze to the kitchen table. After two silent seconds the room exploded with loud laughter, the unnies laughed without feeling guilty at the jealousy that the two youngest women tried to hide so poorly.

 "It's not like I had not noticed the abs that Dahyun is winning," deciding to get revenge on the maknaes for all headaches they caused, the Japanese pulled the blonde into her arms and quickly inserted her hand in the sweater of the the blond pretending to touch her abdomen, her hand, however, rested two centimeters away from the younger's belly in a respectful manner.

  ''We can't trust in anyone in this house'' the youngest said with a snorted breath and a small beak on her lips. Nayeon and Sana however adopted incredibly dramatic expressions on their faces as they complained about the maknae speech.

  ''Sorry, unnies, I do not think you guys heard that right, what she said was, we can not trust anyone in this house'' Chaeyoung began to speak softly and then playfully grined at the older ones.

  '' You know who else is gaining an abs, the Jihyo? '' Taking advantage of the fact that the rest of the girls were still busy in the small discussion, Dahyun turned quickly to whisper playfully into the dancer's ear, letting out a loud laugh as she noticed the blush on the cheeks of the other.

  ''You know who else is gaining abs? your Jihyo'' Taking advantage of the fact that the rest of the girls were still busy in the small discussion, Dahyun turned quickly to whisper playfully into the dancer's ear, letting out a loud laugh as she noticed the blush on the cheeks of the other.

  ''I'm going back to my room'' the loud voice attracted the attention of all the girls who began to watch her with a expression of attention ''I don't want to cause even more trouble by taking three of you from your bedrooms'' she clarified as she smiled softly.

  ''Can we talk for a minute?'' Jihyo spoke for the first time as she gently stared at the blonde ''Tzuyu and Chaeyoung too'' when she noticed that the other girls had left the kitchen the leader signaled towards the table asking the younger ones to sit down.

  ''How are you?'' Dahyun smiled softly as she listened to the older woman's question, she knew what she wanted to ask but she was amused by the softer approach.

  ''We decided to take a break and start a little more slowly, no secrets,you know?'' The blonde began to speak when she noticed that her younger lovers would not speak anything, and she could not have been more surprised to notice Chaeyoung's red cheeks while Tzuyu on the other had just a big smile in her face.

   "I'm very happy about that, just know that you three have our support for everything," Jihyo said with a big smile on her face as she watched her maknaes as a proud mother.

   "Girls i will need to steal Dahyun for a few minutes if you don't mind" the leader said hurriedle as she grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her into the room quickly, releasing a small laugh as she  listened to Tzuyu saying "we do care''.

   Arriving in the room, Jihyo pushed the youngest one to the far end of the sofa and  sat next to her anxiously.   '' Now about the bedrooms'' the brunette started to speak, however with a careful expression on her face this time  ' 'I haven't shared this with the others yet, but we're going to win a new dormitory''

  The blonde couldn't help the euphoria she felt, letting out a little shriek in the process but being quickly covered by the leader's hands.   '' I'm sharing this with you because I think you'd like to choose the rooms before we move on, '' she continued, speaking as she noticed the other's curious expression.

  '' So I can handle one of them having a bed big enough for you three" the brunette explained, grining at the sign of a flush pair of porcelain cheeks  and dark brown eyes that sparkled with emotion.

  As leader of the group she had taken a responsibility to check whenever she could the other girls, and it never came as a surprise to find the maknae line sharing a small bed or the sofa in the living room, but now that she knew about the nature of their  relationship, she had promised herself that she would do her best to provide comfort for her little ones.

  ''I'm not saying that you should already share a bed, you can stay with another member until you feel comfortable again'' she continued speaking as she slowly caressed her head.

  "When will we move?" she asked softly.

  "In about a month or two, you can choose whether you want to share a room with them or not, all in your time Dahyun'' even though she was aware of the gratifying look that the smaller girl carried in her face, Jihyo couldn't help but be surprised at feeling the other's body bumping into her affectionately, and the dozen of emotional thanks deposited at her ear.   
 

   ''You can go back to your room now and see how you guys are going to be, but please let me know in a month if you're going to accept my proposal'' she said directly into the girl ear thanks to the position they were still sit.

  ''We really can not trust anyone in this house'' listening to the melancholy whisper coming from behind her, the pair turned around quickly, only to find a Chaeyoung with a pout on her lips and red cheeks from being caught by the older ones.

 after thanking the leader a few more times, the blonde headed into the bedroom still filled with emotions, of course she was happy with the idea of being able to share a larger bed in the future, but the older woman's consideration and affection filled Dahyun's heart with happiness.

  Arriving in the room she shared with the younger ones, she entered in a carefree manner not expecting to find anyone inside it, to her surprise, however, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were sitting quietly on the bed that belonged to her while they talked in a low tone.

  "Unnie," exclaimed the younger as she saw the confused face of one of her lovers, fearing the older girl would thought she was sharing some secrect with Chaeyoung, she stood up quickly signaling for the baby cub to do the same.

  ''We were wondering if you wouldn't want to accompany us to watch a movie'' when Dahyun noticed the smaller girl with red cheeks and the way her left was messing her hair, Dahyun cound'nt  restrain herself from smiling and walking towards them, sitting down in the middle of both.

  "Look, I feel like I still have to clear up a few things," she began quietly, and then she let out a chuckle as she noticed that Chaeyoung had caught her breath while Tzuyu was just staring at her with wide eyes.

  '' I already forgive you two, and even if I have asked to resume our relationship slowly it does not disturb the friendship we always had ''

  ''Movie then?'' Asked the smaller one with a huge smile displaying clearly her dimple, Dahyun felt her heart fail a beat as she noticed the mark on her cheek.

  "You choose unnie" listening to the low tone of Tzuyu she turned to the same and felt her heart accelerating considerably when she noticed that the younger one was smiling, displaying clearly her dimple. Swallowing slowly the blond felt a shiver creep up her back when she realized that the two had done it on purpose, those dimples were her biggest weakness, and the little temptations knew very well about it.

  Contrary to what she expected the night followed quietly, without further provocation the maknaes just sat silently watching the movie chosen by Dahyun, until the older girl began to get tired of the rigidity of the situation and rest her head on Tzuyu's shoulder while putting her legs in Chaeyoung's lap.

  ''Don't get so tense'' she whispered, holding a chuckle when she realized the shiver she had caused on the top Tzuyu's neck.

    
                                                                      (I'll wear my heart on my sleeve   
                                                                                I need you to feel the pain   
                                                                             Would you take a bullet for me?   
                                                                           Cause you know I'll do the same)

   Over the next few weeks Dahyun was surprised by the treatment of her two girlfriends, at every possible moment she noticed the gentle looks and the acts of affection, as when Tzuyu always offered to make her breakfast and Chaeyoung a massage on her back, however the blonde still understood the way the two girls were about physical contact, or better the lack of physical contact, so one day she had decided to change the situation.

  Sana and Momo had invited the maknaes to a home cinema section. But while the older ones were comfortably cuddling, the younger ones were sitting rigidly on the couch, the discomfort however was only noticeable for the three because the Japanese duo was much busier in the exchange of affections.

   Discreetly Dahyun watched the situation, Tzuyu was in her usual impeccable posture while Chaeyoung was sat in a sloopy way, both of them however distant from her, of course she had been happy to realize that they had really respected her request for calm, but even after they had exchanged long conversations and regained the old connection, the older woman expected at least a few hugs, her soul was claiming for attention and her body for affection.

  Trying to be discreet and analyzing the situation she decided that it was easier to lean into Chaeyoung, since she had one arm on the couch. Sliding down the cushions, she slowly leaned her head on the cub shoulder smiling when she realized the shock on her face.

  When she felt herself being watched she looked up to face the little puppy who only asked her mentally if everything was okay, geting as a answer just a long kiss on her cheek.

"I want one too," the husky, whispered voice brought a shiver to the two smaller ones and Tzuyu smiled knowing her effect, when the younger girl noticed Dahyun's movement she didn't hesitate to stretch her body and lay her head on the blonde's lap while she closed her eyes, pointing to her own cheek.

 Gently bending down, she laid another long kiss on the soft skin, stroking her cheek with her fingertips. After returning to Chaeyoung's arms she felt her heart heat up unbelievably when she noticed that the little cub had also bent down to kiss Tzuyu.

 Taking a moment to appreciate the situation Dahyun realized the freedom and tranquility of that moment, she was being embraced by Chaeyoung while in her lap rested a Tzuyu who had fallen into a peaceful sleep. This was her paradise.

 2 months  later

That was her hell

  Raising her head slowly, the black-haired girl now studied her face in a calm manner, the extra 'cuteness' of her cheeks had vanished, making room for a marked jaw, and her more toned and outlined body stood in front of the mirror in all her glory .

  Hearing the husky laugh coming from the kitchen Dahyun couldn't help the shiver and the happy smile on her face at the thought of her girlfriends. They had kept the promise and reconnected the relationship in a calm and romantic way, during all this time the Korean woman felt courted like a princess, the younger ones planned dinners, walks and even closed a cinema one day so they could have some privacy, but all she shared with the two girls during all this time were hugs, long hugs.

  And being around the two of them most of the time Dahyun could tell with assurance that the maknaes hadn't exchanged a kiss either, and that was driving her crazy.

  ''Going to work out?'' Listening to the mocking tone, she turned and found Mina staring at her with an arched eyebrow and a small smile on her lips. 

  ''Yep'' she replied weakly without giving much thought. After the fight with her lovers her bond with Momo and Mina had increased even more, whenever she could she would accompany the older pair to the gym looking for a way to release her own hormones.  About a week later they had moved into the new dormitory and, having accepted Jihyo's proposal, the little Korean woman felt herself sinking more and more into the thought that she would continue sharing the bed with her loved ones without receiving any kiss.

 ''Come on'' she listened to Momo talking in an agitated way, following the older two, they headed to the gym that also served as a dance studio located at the back of the new dormitory.

  ''Still burning with hormones?'' Dahyun turned around to face Mina who was just looking at her in a friendly way, no nasty jokes behind her speech

  "More than ever," if she closed her eyes, she could still remember last night and the anguish of sleeping in the middle of the two, where Chaeyoung decided it would be a good idea to sleep in a top and small shorts while Tzuyu held her firmly against her own chest.

   ''So why don't you guys kiss each other?" Momo asked with a confused expression.

   '' We don't want to rush things like the first time, '' she answered the same ready phrase she always uses when she heard this question, but every time she felt it coming out of her mouth she realized that her conviction was going along with the phrase.

   "But that does not help in the sexual tension you share," listening to the dancer. Dahyun stopped lifting some weights and just sighed tiredly, sweat trickling down her face.

  "What are you waiting for, Dahyun?" A serious Momo was hard thing to see, so the Korean woman turned her head to find the shirtless Japanese, just in her sporting top, leaning her body against Mina.

  ''You two also share a sexual tension'' she replied briskly, barely trying to escape from the older woman's questions.

  ''No, we have chemistry but not a tension'' the younger Japanese was quick to respond, not showing any sign of concussion.

 ''You know, I don't understand why you don't end this right away, you three can share a kiss at any time'' she continued, but this time more serious.

''We would form a beautiful couple''

 ''Momo please, Mina is bringing heaven to earth to be able to stay with Jihyo and we have all noticed that you are in love with Sana'' The Korean woman responded mockingly as she got up to start another exercise session.

  Even with red cheeks, the older ones just waited patiently for the brunette's response.

  ''I know they regretted it badly'' stopping for a second, she drank half of a bottle of water, and the couple continued to watch her in a attentive manner. ''I'm afraid that if we kiss, everything will be more intense, and if something go wrong again I'm afraid of not being able to fix my heart again '' feeling her shoulders heavy, she just slipped to the floor tiredly pulling off her own shirt ''I know it's selfish''

  ''Do you love those two?'' Momo asked serenely with a smile on her face.

''more than anything''   


  '' You have a right to feel this fear, but you can not let it interfere with your life. '' Mina said in her usual calm tone, staring hard at the Korean woman's face.

  "You can't deprive yourself of a possibly wonderful future for fear of having the same result of the past." Momo spoke right after the dancer, getting up to sit beside Dahyun stroking her hair.

  "But if something goes wrong in the future, nothing can erase the beautiful love story that you shared with them." Mina stood up as she spoke, walking to the smallest one sitting next to her.

  "Love requires risks and sacrifices, are you willing to face all this?" Momo finished her speech and Dahyun allowed herself to smile at the thought that the Japanese did not receive enough credit for  her intelligence and attention.

  Feeling lighter after hearing the advice of the older ones, the Korean leaned forward and placed a kiss on each cheek as a thank-you. Rising quickly with her fate in mind, she walked to the door, stopping however when she realized that she needed to say something, her body still with her back to the two girls. "Thank you, but don't you think it's time to take some risks too?" and without waiting for an answer she made her way back to the dorm.

                                                              (I will not give you up this time   
                                                                            But darling, just kiss me slow   
                                                                                 Your heart is all I own   
                                                                    And in your eyes you're holding mine)

   Her mind was still full of thoughts. She went back to the dormitory quickly, her footsteps hurried in an attempt to avoid her older friends, but she ended up failing miserably as she entered the kitchen and noticed four pairs of eyes staring at her curiously, the youngest couldn't help but think of the karma that she possessed with this room of the house.

  ''Working hard?'' She listened to Sana's husky tone and when she turned her attention to the Japanese woman, she could not help but notice the provocative smile she held on her face.

  "Do not attack my baby, I'm sure Momo must be in the same state at the gym," Nayeon spoke protectively as she pushed the Japanese woman by the shoulders.

  ''Chaeyoung went to the market and Tzuyu if I'm not mistaken is in the bath'' the surprisingly low tone of Jihyo caught her attention and Dahyun couldn't help but smile when she realized that the leader was trying to save her from the mess of their unnies.

  Grabbing that rare opportunity the brunette retired herself quietly making her way to the room she shared with the two younger ones, arriving at the same, she just opened the door carefree, stopping only when she ended up facing  the girl inside. 

  Tzuyu had just emerged from the bath, her torso covered only by a black bra, and her wet, messy hair made Dahyun hold her breath as she tried in vain to look away from the younger woman's body. For minutes that passed as hours the pair just stood there feeling the tension in the room increase every moment, and only when noticing the low gaze of the brunette that Dahyun realized that she was still only in the sports bra and sweat of all the practice of earlier .

  "I, um," the husky tone quickly attracted the attention of the Korean woman who, staring into the brunette's mouth, couldn't contain the slight groan that escaped from her mouth .

  Dahyun felt that she was keeping her desire for the girl in front of her for a long time, and finding her still wet and shirtless had been her damnetion.

  "Sorry to go in without knocking," and even if she tried to be polite and gentle, she could not help staring at the small drop of water that slowly descended from the brunette's neck until she was lost between her breasts.

  ''Really?'' The young woman's provocative tone only elicited a soft moan from Dahyun, who moved further and further away as she noticed the toned body walking slowly toward her.

  ''I don't think you do'' when they reached the wall Tzuyu took advantage of her height and cornered the little girl in her arms as she lowered her head to whisper in her ear. With the arms of the younger one on either side of her shoulder, Dahyun couldn't help but feel all her air escaping at the sight of the situation and the heat that emanating from the body in front of her.

  Smiling as she realized that she had not been the one to wait anxiously for a kiss, the Korean woman lifted her head in a daring way, finding the face of the younger woman only inches from hers, hot breath beating against her lips and dark eyes that seemed to devour her soul .

   Feeling the temperature of her body rising Dahyun only averted her eyes in a lost way. the youngest clavicle and the still wet chest of the bath screamed spectacularly for her attention.

  "Sorry," Tzuyu said in a broken whisper, voice husky and eyes darker than ever due to the heat of the moment. However, when the younger one turned away, her gaze swept Dahyun's abdomen slowly, eventually biting her lips in the end of her analysis.

  "Fuck" was her last word before she jumped desperately in the arms of the younger one. And when the brunette felt the almost bare trunk of the other pressed against her, she was unable to prevent the moan that had run through her throat.

   Burying her face against Tzuyu's neck because of the difference in their height's, the Korean woman let out a hot breath as she felt strong hands griping firmly around her waist. Feeling the warmth in the pit of her stomach she slid her nose down the neck of the larger one as she desperately sucked in the girl's scent, yet when she felt the soft mouth of the younger one trailing slowly on her cheek, she lifted her face needlessly, letting her lips against Tzuyu's.

  They stayed in that painful dance for countless seconds until the younger girl took the initiative by sliding one hand up to Dahyun's neck, tugging the hair from the back of her neck firmly as she pushed her mouth against the other's.

   Dahyun had little time to contain her surprise, usually Tzuyu kissed her with extreme delicacy and affection, this time however she felt the way the girl's hands danced on her back almost desperately, while her lower lip was was being sucked firmly.

  ''Tzu'' she moaned the girl's name between the kiss feeling her back being pushed against the door causing a strong thud.

  "I WILL GO THERE AND I HOPE THAT THE WIND THAT HAS PUSHED THAT DOOR" listening to Nayeon's hysterical scream the pair quickly parted as the younger one searched for a shirt, Dahyun ran to the bathroom locking herself in.

                                                 (So baby, now, take me into your loving arms   
                                            Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars)

  After her kiss with the Tzuyu things gradually returned to normal, though Nayeon had acquired an even stranger sense of protection towards the younger ones. So when Dahyun left the dormitory as quietly as she could, she couldn't help but grin, Tzuyu was leaning against the wall, while Chaeyoung was leaning her body against the younger one lovingly, their mouths glued to each other in an affectionate kiss.

  When they became aware of the new presence in the hall they parted quietly greeting the older woman with big smiles.

  "Where are we going?" Dahyun asked curiously as she walked towards  her girlfriends, placing a soft kiss on each cheek.

  ''Actually, it will be juts the two of us tonight'' Chaeyoung replied, and although they had already been paired in duos before, Dahyun couldn't help but stare at Tzuyu with a curious expression.

  ''Gucci is waiting for me on Skype'' she answered casually. And despite knowing of the intense love that her beloved one shared with the dog, Dahyun couldn't leave aside the intuition that the youngest had passed this meeting so that she could have a moment alone with Chaeyoung. Or she really just wanted to stay home drooling all over the puppy.

  "Can we go then?" Listening to the weak question Dahyun turned in time to see that that the little girl was runing her hand through her hair repeatedly, a little habit of her when she was nervous.

   Just nodding, she turned quickly, placing another kiss on the cheek of the younger one as a farewell, holding the hand that Chaeyoung held toward her.

  ''Wait'' as they entered the parking lot and not the main exit, the older woman could not help her confused expression that had been replaced quickly when she noticed the silly smile and the pair of keys Chaeyoung was flashing in front of her face in a lively manner.

  ''How?'' Still bewildered by the new information Dahyun couldn't avoid her shock, continuing to walk just because the younger one was pulling her by the hand.

''Come in, please'' with a flirtatious smile she held the passenger door, Chaeyoung could not help but feel proud to see the blush on her cheeks.

   After they settled in, Dahyun couldn't stop her eyes from wandering slowly through the car, the times she walked with the leader she had never occupied the passenger seat, and the sight of the driver at her side was too incredible to be wasted.

   ''Let's just say I had to cry a lot in Jihyo Unnie's ear so I could ride with you'' and even though she know that Chaeyoung was concentrating on the road, she could not help but feel the attention she still had from her girlfriend.

   For the next few minutes they just walked down the quiet roads in a carefree manner taking advantage of the quiet and the lull of the moment, when the car however began to distance itself from the dormitory Dahyun couldn't avoid her worried look, being answered quickly by Chaeyoung's calm smile.

   The next thing she noticed was that the car had stopped in an empty, simple field, yet the view that the clear sky provided was simply spectacular.  Accepting the silent invitation of the little girl, Dahyun lay beside her on the hood of the car, watching the immensity above their heads.

   
  ''Sometimes we need to step away a little to notice the importance and beauty of the stars'' Turning her face towards the smallest, the brunette couldn't avoid her passionate smile when she noticed the true intention behind her speech.

  Admiring her profile, Dahyun could no longer restrain herself, she had deprived herself of the taste of her lips for a long time, and now her body desperately yearned for the younger ones.

  Admiring her profile, Dahyun couldn't longer restrain herself, she had deprived herself of the taste of her lips for a long time, and now her body desperately yearned for the younger ones.

  ''Chae'' calling her softly she leaned on her own elbows lifting her body while a hand caressed the cheek of the younger searching with the tips of her fingers the dimple of her girlfriend.

   After firming eye contact, all that the brunette could feel were soft and loving lips colliding against hers, losting hersel in the irony of the moment she couldn't help but think of the change that had occurred in the first kiss with each one, Tzuyu used to be kinder while Chaeyoung was the most eager, this time however it seemed that they had shown other faces.

   Feeling the timid tongue asking for passage Dahyun let out a heavy sigh as she tasted after so long the taste of her kiss, running her hands firmly around the thin waist pulling the small body against her own body, controlling her desire for the smallest one when she ended up feeling a weak moan against her mouth.

   After a long session of kisses and hugs the pair returned to the dormitory entering the same with the greatest care possible, waking the grandmother of the group would bring serious consequences.

  ''You're back early'' when the brunette entered the room with Chaeyoung, she couldn't count the beats of her own heart seeing Tzuyu sitting on the bed with big pajamas and a smile on her face.

   Without answering the youngest, the little cub just walked towards her, placing a soft, longer kiss on her lips, then taking a pair of pajamas and heading for the bathroom.

  ''How did it go?'' Listening to the soft question Dahyun walked towards the brunette's direction, sitting on her lap, her arms intertwined in the neck of the younger one in search of balance.

   "We kissed" she confessed with a happy smile.

   ''Your blushing is telling me that you started the kiss'' she replied playfully, letting out a slight laugh as the older woman buried her face in her neck in a shameful way. After hugging the larger one for a while Dahyun watched quietly Chaeyoung caming back from the bathroom looking extremely happy.

   "What?" Tzuyu asked curiously as she lay down on the bed pulling Dahyun along.

   ''Happy'' needing no more explanations, the three just lay in silence, their bodies  interlaced and big smiles on their faces.

  And before falling asleep Dahyun allowed a single tear of joy to escape through her eyes, thinking for a minute if there was something bigger than the love that she feels for the girls at her side.


End file.
